heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daxamites
During the Imperiex War, Daxam was besieged by dozens of Imperiex Probes, which were responsible for killing hundreds of Daxamites. The Earth heroes known as the JSA, as well as a full compliment of reserves, traveled to Daxam and liberated the planet without suffering a single casualty. Many years later, Daxam was taken over by the galactic despot known as Mongul. Armed with six Qwardian Power Rings, Mongul made Daxam the new base of operations for the Sinestro Corps. Green Lanterns Arisia and Sodam Yat (himself a Daxamite) flew to Daxam to try and save the people from Mongul's brutality. After a hardfought battle, Sodam realized that the only way to save Daxam was to empower the people to fight for themselves. Sodam flew to Daxam's red sun and infused it with the power of the Ion, transforming it from a red star into a yellow star. The yellow ultraviolet radiation gave the Daxamites superior physical capabilities, as well as the ability to fly and project thermal radiation from their eyes (similar to a Kryptonian). This heroic act cost Sodam Yat his life, but the people of Daxam now had the power to defend themselves. Arisia volunteered to train the Daxamites and forge an underground rebellion to oust Mongul.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #36-37 | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = 3 billion | Powers = *'Daxamite Physiology:' Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. :*'Longevity' :*'Light Gravity Augmentation': Like Kryptonians, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Daxamites automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, they also acquire super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flight. :*'Superhuman Strength': A daxamite can lift over 100,000 tons. This makes their strength on par with that of Superman. :*'Superhuman Speed': Daxamites can run, think, and fly at supersonic speeds at or even exceeding light speed. :*'Superhuman Breath': Daxamites can generate hurricane like winds from their respiratory system. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Under a yellow sun, Daxamites have virtually unlimited stamina. :*'Flight': Daxamites can defy gravity and fly at speeds almost incomprehensible to an ordinary human being. :Solar Radiation Absorption: Born under Daxam's red sun, the ultraviolet radiation of Earth's yellow sun can energize their brain and five senses to give them other, non-muscular, super-powers such as superhuman senses, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations. :*'Invulnerability': Also, yellow-sun radiation, which only tans humans' skin, it hardens Daxamite skin to near indestructibility. Neither radium rays, nor lightning, nor fire can harm them, making them invulnerable to most physical harm. :*'Superhuman Senses' ::*'Acute Hearing': Daxamites can hear sounds across a planet with ease. ::*'Telescopic Vision': Daxamites can see things that are very far away. ::*'Microscopic Vision': Daxamites can see things at the molecular level. ::*''X-ray Vision: Daxamites can see through any substance, except lead. ::*Heat Vision: Daxamites can emit heat beams from their eyes. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = 'Lead''': Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are subdued from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his vulnerability to Lead, which does not exist on their planet. Another difference is that, while Green Kryptonite can eventually kill Kryptonians after prolonged exposure, once it is removed the pain eases and the Kryptonian's strength and powers eventually return to him/her. For Daxamites, any exposure to Lead causes pain and extreme weakness, even after they are taken to safety. Before a cure was found, Mon-El had to stay in the Phantom Zone, without a corporal body, in order to stay alive. He was only Daxamite ever able to exit the Zone permanently after Brainiac 5 invented an "anti-lead serum". | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = 20th Century * Sodam Yat * Cara Yat * Diro Yat 30th-31st Century Pre-Zero Hour * Laurel Gand * Mon-El/Valor Post-Zero Hour * Andromeda * Roxxas * Valor/M'Onel | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Alien Alliance